creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Smith (Creative Thoughts)
Beauty Smith was a con-artist that posed as a merchant of his own small business, Beauty Smith's, who sells products that are from foreign countries in Fort Yukon, Alaska. Beauty Smith was selling products when White Fang got into fight with a dog that resulted in his stand being destroyed. When Iron Eagle came back, he tried to pay him off with his money, though Beauty didn't accept it and wanted White Fang instead. When Iron Eagle refused, Beauty threaten to get the authorities involved, so Iron reluctantly sold White Fang to him. Beauty used a whip to insert fear into him should he disobey than used him in illegal dog fights to make money. Beauty's cruel treatment towards White Fang made him vicious and brutal. When he was up against bull terrier, Beauty was sure White Fang could win only to see he was losing. He was about to whip him again but Weedon Scott intervened and took White Fang back to his cabin. Beauty was left with the gamblers who lost their bet demanded their money back. Beauty headed to Scott's cabin to get his revenge, where he injured Collie, and was about to do the same to Scott until White Fang came back and pounced on him. Beauty was sure he was about to killed only for White Fang to spare him. Scott later tied him up with his own whip and takes him to the police. He is now placed in jail. Years later, Beauty Smith became a victim of the Anti-Hunters. Background Physical Appearance Beauty Smith is a fat, middle-aged Caucasian man. He has black eyes. He also has gray hair and a beard, and is balding at the top. He also has a few strands of black hair on his forearms. Personality Beauty Smith is mean and cruel, displaying mistreatment towards White Fang by threatening him with a whip should he disobey him and forcing him to compete in illegal dog fights without showing any concern for the dogs White Fang defeats nor White Fang himself when he was seriously wounded by Cherokee. He further shows this when he whips Collie and was about to do the same to Weedon Scott if White Fang hadn't come back. He proves to be conniving and cunning, as he first appeared as a merchant selling supposedly products from foreign countries, and extorted White Fang from Iron Eagle to pay for the destruction of his stand as he threaten to get the authorities involved when Iron Eagle refused. He than made White Fang compete in illegal dog fights. Beauty didn't even want White Fang to kill the dogs because he thought his competitors would back for a rematch which shows a sense of sadism. Beauty is shown to be somewhat arrogant, as he prefers to be called "Beauty" or "Beauty Smith" when Iron Eagle addressed him as "Mister", and addressing White Fang as his pet. When making White Fang compete in dog fights, he was confident he couldn't be beaten and declaring the opponent's dogs low chances of winning. This leads him to underestimate the competition as he believed White Fang could defeat Cherokee given he is a bull terrier only to be proven wrong when White Fang was losing against him. Beauty Smith seems to recognize potential as he saw White Fang as natural born fighter after the latter got into a fight with a dog, his fierceness, and how he destroyed his stand. Beauty Smith is very greedy. He made White Fang compete in illegal dog fights for money. When the people who lost their bets to White Fang, Beauty tried to assured them that it doesn't count as a fight since Weedon interfered and took White Fang away in an attempt to keep out the money. He can be quite vindictive when someone interferes with his schemes as he swore to get back at Scott for taking White Fang away and losing his earnings he made from those bets. It is noted by Scott that Beauty is a coward. This is hinted when White Fang snarled at him to where he raised his hand. This is further noted as Beauty uses a whip demoralize White Fang, and hurt others, such as Collie and Scott. This is confirm when Beauty panics if his life is in danger, as when White Fang pounced on him and was about to harm him for hurting Collie and attempting to do the same to Scott, Beauty cowardly begs for his life and to get the wolfdog off of him. Relationships Powers and Abilities Death Trivia Quotes Category:White Fang Characters Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Businesspeople Category:Con Artists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Convicts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animated Characters